


A Vessel's Hope

by NoxyHart



Series: The Vessel's Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Vessel's Saga Pt 2Sam jumped into the Cage leaving Dean with an address and a cryptic message of "Save him". Not knowing what to expect he takes Castiel along only to find a badly injured Gabriel. Rushing to save the archangel he reveals that Sam has retuned but not in one piece.





	A Vessel's Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here it is! The sequel to my first story! Before I begin I must say thank you to Andrew for his input and the use of his joke of the attack helicopters! So without further delay here is part two!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything but will sell my soul for Cas and Gabe.

_A Vessel's Hope_

“What was the address again?”

“273 Ellington Road, Bonesteel, South Dakota.”

“Why would Sam give you this address? This place has nothing here.”

“I don’t know okay Cas?” Dean snapped as he pulled his baby into the lot of the large abandoned building. “All Sam said was ‘You need to save him. He’s hurt bad. Please save him.’ Then he, Lucifer, Adam, and Michael took the header.”

“If Sam used the last of his strength to suppress the devil to tell you this then it must be something of great import. He would not waste his strength to send us nowhere.” The angel said.

Dean shut off the Impala and got out going around to the trunk. He opened it and lifted the secret compartment and began pulling out weapons. Ruby’s knife, a pistol, holy water, a small container of salt, a shot gun, a flash light, and finally some extra ammo. Making sure he was ready he turned to Castiel only to find the angel staring hard at the building. His blue eyes were narrowed and he was doing his adorable little head tilt that Dean loved so much.

“Cas? What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure Dean. There seems to be a room underneath this building that has been warded against angels and demons alike.” Castiel said softly.

“Then we just found our goal.” Dean said, moving towards the door, his shotgun at ready. “Can you sense anything or anyone?”

“No. There’s nothing that I can sense.” The dark haired angel said. “But there were lots of people here. Humans, demons, and hell hounds.”

Dean whirled on the angel. “Hell hounds?!”

“They are long gone. We should still watch for traps. Who knows what kinds of dark things Lucifer had planed for whoever he had captive here.” Castiel said pulling the door right off it’s hinges.

Dean winced at the noise. “Stealth mission much dude?”

Castiel just gave him a look that clearly said that he didn’t care. As they made their way through the building it was clear that something had been going on. There were signs of heavy parting, along with blood splatter, and possibly the most disturbing thing was the scorch marks of feathers. Castiel looked quite disturbed by this and Dean wisely bit his tongue. It didn’t take long to find the stairs leading down and soon they were faced with a heavy iron door. 

“Looks like we found what the dear old Devil wanted to keep hidden.” Dean said. “Care to take a guess what’s behind door number one?”

“An angel.” Castiel said without hesitation. “Something is wrong though. I cannot tell who is being held in there. Something is either blocking me or something is suppressing the angel’s power.”

“Alright then. Let’s crack this tin can open.” Dean said reaching for the door.

He gave the bar a good tug and it didn’t move. Frowning he pulled with everything he had but it still didn’t budge. He let go, frowning at the bar until Castiel pulled out the pin that was holding it in place. Glaring at the angel he pulled again wincing as the iron finally slid back with a loud squeal. With one good yank he managed to get the door open. Using his flashlight he managed to find a switch on the wall that bathed the room in light.

The first thing Dean noticed was the heavy scent of old blood, followed by the sigils on the wall. Whatever Lucifer was keeping in there it was apparent that he didn’t want it getting out. Dean stepped a bit further inside, his weapon raised and he was almost bowled over by Castiel as the angel rushed inside. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel called out.

Dean was stunned. Laying in the middle of the floor was the archangel. He was barely clothed and in bad shape. There were half healed cuts and dark bruises covering the angel’s chest, along with a split lip, a cut on his brow, and one eye was swollen shut with dried blood smeared across the angel’s face. The worst by far were his wings, the three on the left pinned there by a single piece of rebar and the same was done with two other wings but the last nearly had the hunter gagging. The bone was broken and poking through the flesh, leaving the rest of the wing to dangle by the flesh holding it together. 

“Son of a bitch. Is he still alive Cas?” Dean said kneeling down next to the archangel, though he was afraid to touch him.

Castiel hesitated and closed his eyes, pressing two fingers to his brother’s head. He pulled back a few seconds later his body tense. “He’s still alive but he’s very weak. His vessel has been damaged and his Grace has been bound. I can’t do anything to help him. Between this room and Sigil Cuffs on his wrists I can’t heal him and he can’t heal himself. We need to get him out of here and find someplace safe for him while he recovers Dean.” 

Dean nodded, eyes roaming over the archangel’s injuries before his eyes landed on something that actually did make him gag. He slowly reached down and moved the clothe around the injured angel’s waist and confirmed what he feared. His green eyes flicked up to Castiel’s own blue, where the angel was frowning and looking at him curiously.

“Cas. I...I think that maybe Lucifer didn’t take too kindly to Gabriel helping us.” Dean said.

Castiel nodded. “I believe that as well but I hadn’t realized that Lucifer was capable of such a cruelty to his younger brother, much less an archangel.”

Dean sighed, knowing the angel didn’t get it. “Cas man, I think....I think that Lucifer may have raped him. He’s got blood on his legs.”

The angel’s eyes went wide and he leaned down over Gabriel, cupping the archangel’s battered and bloodied face in his hands. “Gabriel wake up. Please wake up Gabriel. I need you to wake up.”

The older Winchester frowned and reached for the rebar giving it a slight tug, surprised when he felt the metal move. Gabriel gave a sudden jerk, a weak gasp escaping from his far too pale lips. Castiel wasn’t sure who was more surprised, Dean or himself, because he didn’t think Gabriel had the strength left to regain consciousness. 

“No....no more....Luci please no more...I can’t.....”

“Gabriel, open your eyes. It’s Castiel. Lucifer isn’t here.” The younger angel said, his voice wavering slightly. 

Slowly, very slowly, one golden eye opened and stared up at Castiel. He let out a weak chuckle that turning into a rather painful sounding cough. His eye slid closed again and for a moment Castiel feared the worst but the his brother’s chest still rose and fell sporadically. He was still nearly panicked at the realization that Gabriel might not have the strength in him to do it again.

“He did it.” Gabriel said weakly, is voice rough and cracking. “Sam actually did it.”

“Cas head up to the car. In the trunk there’s a blanket, a med kit, and an emergency food supply. Bring the bottle of water that’s in there. We need to get him warm and hydrated.” Dean said. “I’ll try to get him unstuck so we can get him out of here. We can take him to Bobby’s.”

Castiel hesitated, he didn’t want to leave Gabriel in such a state but he knew he could get what the elder Winchester needed faster. He released his brother and stood, quickly exiting the room. The faster he left the faster they could help Gabriel. Dean waited until he was sure his guardian left before turning back to the injured archangel. It was better to try and free the archangel while Cas was gone to cause both of them less stress. He gripped the rebar tight and with a quick pull it came free, causing Gabriel to release a harsh cry.

“Sorry but we can’t move you until we get this shit out of you.” Dean said moving to the angel’s other side. “Just bare with me until I can get this other piece out okay?”

“Sam....” Gabe whispered weakly.

Dean hesitated, and decided that discretion was the better part of valor. “Let’s worry about you first. You’re in pretty bad shape for a dead guy.”

“Luci... he brought me back after killing me.” Gabriel admitted.

“What for?” Dean asked, yanking out the other piece of metal quickly.

The blonde let out a pained hiss. “To bribe Sam.”

“You were a bribe for Sam?” Dean asked, slightly confused. “No offense you aren’t the world’s greatest door prize.”

The archangel chuckled. “Not right now. Dean the cuffs....”

The brunette looked down at the inscribed cuffs. There weren’t attached to anything but they seemed to be holding the angel down with no problem. He reached down and gave a gentle tug, surprised when the cuff came up easily. He laid the angel’s arm across his chest and did the same with the other, finding out the hard way that Gabriel’s left shoulder was dislocated. Once he was sure the angel was as comfortable as he could be he began checking the room for anything useful.

“Dean!” Castiel said rushing into the room before the hunter could begin his search.

Dean wasn’t surprised to see that Cas had brought everything and then some. He had the blanket water, and med kit, along with what appeared to be half a hospital medical cabinet. How the angel managed to do that Dean wasn’t too sure but at least they would be prepared. The first worry in his mind was how to get Gabriel out when he was in such a bad condition. It would probably be easier once the angel was bandaged up.

“Okay, Cas when we get done head back to the Impala. We’ll lay a few more blankets down in the back. It’ll have to do for now. He can lay there while we drive back to Bobby’s. It’s only 150 miles, two hours tops, maybe less since it’s the middle of the night.” Dean said opening the med kit and pulling out rolls of gauze and ointment. “This is going to suck for you Gabriel.”

“Don’t I know it.” The archangel muttered weakly.

Castiel opened the water bottle and helped his brother sit up enough to comfortably take a few small sips. He was going to give him more but Dean was adamant that Gabriel only receive small amounts at a time. It hurt the younger angel to see that his brother was in such a state that he couldn’t even help himself. Lucky enough the Winchesters were very good at taking care of injuries. And it didn’t take long for Dean to get the angel bandaged to his liking with just one thing left.

“Okay Gabe. Time to buck up.” Dean said eyeing his broken wing. “The best I can do is splint this thing and hope for the best until we can get to Bobby. Ready?”

Gabriel replied with a snort. “I’ve been ready since Luci broke it. I’ll be fine Dean-o. I know you aren’t hurting me for the sole purpose of hurting me.”

Dean gave a half smile. The archangel was already perking up since he’d been given some water. He was still nearly corpse pale and not moving much and far too cold to the touch but Dean knew better then to expect a miracle. With a quick move he managed to get the wing into it’s proper place with just a muffled scream. As he was splinting it he noticed that Cas had his hand over Gabriel’s mouth. 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“He was going to scream. I couldn’t risk exposing you to his angelic voice.” Cas admitted, removing his hand. “Besides it was Gabriel’s idea.”

“Okay then. I’ve done the best I can. Let’s get him up.” Dean said moving to Gabriel’s side.

The younger angel managed to pull his brother up in one easy move and helped the archangel sling his good arm over Dean’s shoulder for support. “I’ll get everything back to the Impala. Go slow. I’m not sure how much he can take in his injured state.”

“I’ve got him Cas. Just make sure everything’s clear. You’re our best line of protection right now.” Dean said. “Now get going.”

Castiel grabbed everything and left the room only to come back a few moments later with his Angel Blade drawn. He started to leave again when a large golden wing suddenly wrapped out in front of him. He turned back to his brother as he folded his wing up again only to see him nod to a small table. Sitting on the metal table was a gold spiraled blade. An archangel’s blade; Gabriel’s blade.

“Take it Cassie. I can’t use it right now. I’m trusting you, my Guardian.” Gabriel said. 

Castiel took the blade and beamed with pride; being a Guardian to an archangel was very rare and never taken lightly. Nodding he gripped both blades tight and led the way out. It was a very good thing that they were taking the trip slow. There were a few demons that had somehow been alerted and came to investigate. It was easy enough to kill them all with both his blade and his brother’s. Even the Hellhound that was blocking the Impala was no match for him.

“Damn Cas. Someone ate their Wheaties today.” Dean remarked, helping Gabriel into the car. 

Castiel shook his head. “This is not my power. It’s the power of an Archangel Guardian. This power will fade once Gabriel is out of danger. Think of it as a small promotion and boost of power.”

“Alright. Get in the back with him. I’m going to call Bobby on the way. Hopefully he can have some help waiting for us.” Dean said watching Castiel appear in the car next to a now very pale and exhausted Gabriel. “Give him some more water and try to get him to eat a cracker or two.”

Castiel nodded and reached for the emergency food while Dean started the car and tore out of the abandoned lot as if there was a pack of Hell hounds on their tail. It didn’t take long until they hit the highway and when they did Dean began pushing the speed limit as much as he could without getting caught. Once he was confident that nothing was following them he pulled out his phone and began to call Bobby, knowing the older hunter was sitting by the phone waiting. It only rang once before it was answered by his very anxious father figure.

^Dean that you?^

“Yeah Bobby. Listen we’ve got a medical emergency. You’re going to have to make a few calls.” Dean said. “It’s of the angelic kind.”

^Angelic? Is Cas okay?^ Bobby asked, papers rustling in the back ground.

“Yeah Cas is fine. It’s someone else. His big brother, the archangel Gabriel. Seems like Lucifer didn’t like the fact Gabe was helping us and killed him only to bring him back as some kinda sick door prize to convince Sam to help him beat Michael.” Dean said quickly. “He’s hurt pretty bad but he’s not at death door yet. He can’t heal right now and Cas can’t heal him because he’s wearing these weird shackle things--”

“Sigil Cuffs.” Castiel said suddenly.

“--Sigil Cuffs. We’re going to need a doctor and possibly a vet as stupid as it sounds.”

^Why a vet and doctor? We can handle most injuries ourselves.^ Bobby replied.

“Because Lucifer was mad enough to hurt his baby brother in a ‘don’t drop the soap’ kinda way and decided to smash his wings while he was at it.” Dean said. “He’s also gonna need a hot meal, soup or something easy. We’ve got him drinking water and Cas is trying to get some crackers into him. We’re on our way to you now.”

^I have just the person for the job. She’s been trained as both a vet and doctor and was hunter. Just get here as quickly and safely as you can.^ Bobby said. ^I’ll have a place set up for him in the den so just bring him right in.^

“Will do Bobby. And I know I don’t have to say it but Satan left a few traps so make sure the nasties can’t get in.”

^Just get here you idjits!^ Came the heated reply followed by the sound of the call being disconnected.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it before setting it aside. “How’s he holding up Cas?”

“He’s fading in and out and his body is very warm. He also keeps asking for Sam.” Cas said catching the green eyes in the rear view mirror. “Dean I can feel that Gabriel and Sam have formed a soul mate bond. It’s possible that in his weakened state that Gabriel is unable to tell that Sam is...” He paused and looked down at the blonde that was resting against him. “I don’t know how I can break the news that his soul mate is now trapped in hell with our two older brothers.”

“What the hell do you mean ‘soul mate’?” Dean asked. “How the hell does that happen?”

Dean watched his angel’s face fall and the pain in appear in his blue eyes as he pulled Gabriel’s now sleeping form closer. He wasn’t sure why but his heart clenched at the undisguised pain in those blue eyes. Castiel adjusted his brother’s blanket and turned to look out the window.

“All angels have soul mates. We don’t know who it will be until we meet them but once we do we stick by that person until we either bond or they die. Most of the time our soul mate is another angel. There are the rare exceptions where our soul mate is a human. It would explain why Lucifer brought Gabriel back. He may have realized that Sam was his mate and decided to use Gabriel to make Sam help him beat Michael. If that was the case then Lucifer underestimated the strength of their bond.” Castiel said softly. “I am glad that Gabriel found his soul mate and that they are able to be with each other, even if it was only for a short time.”

Dean felt a sudden pain in his heart as he heard the longing in Castiel’s voice. “What about you? Have you found your soul mate?”

Castiel was quite for so long that Dean feared he wasn’t going to answer before the angel quietly spoke up. “I have found my soul mate. However since I don’t know human customs that well I have been unable to make them understand that I love them. I also fear ruining what we have now. I don’t want to be cast aside like a...one night stand, I believe is the term.”

If the hunter wasn’t hurting before then he was now. His angel was in love with someone and was afraid he wouldn’t be loved in return and that someone was human. He didn’t dare hope it was him. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white and his hand began to hurt. He may not be his angel’s soul mate but at least he could be there for him.

“Hey Cas...I....You...” Dean trailed off, not sure how to say what he needed to.

“Just tell him already. You’re killing me back here.” Gabriel said suddenly, startling the two. 

“Tell me what?” Castiel asked looking down at his brother.

“Fine. I’ll spell it out for you two knuckle heads before I pass out again.” The Trickster said weakly. “Dean what my brother is trying to say is there is a reason he was chosen to pull you from hell. That is something only a soul mate could do.”

The hunter stopped breathing, hope blooming in his chest. “You mean--”

“I’m sorry Dean. Our friendship doesn’t have to change.” Castiel said suddenly, his blue eyes trained outside on the passing darkness. 

“The hell it doesn’t.” Dean snapped. “I wish you had told me sooner Cas. We’ve wasted a lot time that we can’t get back but I’ll be damned if we waste any more. Marry me?”

“What?” Castiel asked, shocked by his charge’s sudden question.

“Wait. I’m doing this wrong.” Dean said. “I’m going to need a ring and...Shit. Hey Gabe?”

“Yeah?” 

“Permission to marry your baby brother?” He asked, happy when he heard the responding chuckle from the archangel. “I’d ask your Dad but he’s kinda missing, two of your big brothers are in the cage, and the last one is trapped in his own vessel. So that makes you the next of kin for me to ask.”

Gabriel’s weak chuckles continued at seeing Cas’s confused face. “You have my permission. And I know it’s a bit late but permission to marry Sam?”

“You should really ask Bobby for that but you have my approval.” Dean said. “How are you holding up? Still hanging on right?”

“I think I’m running a fever and I’m in a lot of pain. How much longer?” The blonde asked as he rested his head on a still stunned Castiel’s shoulder.

“Twenty minutes tops. Bobby’s called in some help to get you fixed up. Once you’re doing a bit better I want to take a look at those cuffs.” Dean said. “I’m pretty good at picking locks. You can get your mojo back and then if you want you can go on about your merry way.”

“I’m staying with you. There are some things we need to talk about.” The Trickster said softly. “Things about Sam.”

The eldest Winchester took a deep breath, knowing that they couldn’t put it off any longer. “Gabriel, Sam isn’t...He took a dive into the cage with Lucifer and he pulled Michael and our half brother Adam in as well. Sam’s stuck in hell.”

Gabriel gave such a violent shudder that Castiel had to let go of him. “Gabriel?”

“I...I was hoping....I wanted to be wrong....But I can feel.....” Gabriel gasped out. “I can feel him. I can feel him there in hell. What little bit of Grace I have is doing what it can to protect him from my brothers. I just don’t know if it’ll be enough.”

Castiel was suddenly on his brother, gripping him hard, seemingly forgetting about the injuries the archangel had sustained. “Gabriel you have to stop. Stop right now! With your Grace bound you could easily kill yourself protecting Sam!”

“I’m not going to abandon him again!” Gabriel snapped. “I’ve already done it before and I’m not doing it again!”

“Gabriel!”

“I won’t do it!” He snapped again before his eyes rolled and he collapsed against Castiel.

“Shit!” Dean cursed whipping the car into the salvage yard drive. “Cas what happened?”

“I think the strain combined with our fight was too much.” Castiel said pulling Gabriel into his arms. “I think he’s dying.”

Dean hit the brakes and threw the car into park. He yanked the door open and rushed to let the angels out, only to find that Castiel was worried enough to risk using his magic to get them out. As Castiel carried the unconscious archangel up the stairs Dean was shocked to see that just in the few minutes that the two had been fighting Gabriel looked ten times worse. The archangel’s skin had gone a sickening shade of gray and his breathing was harsh and ragged. Bobby met them at the door, holding it open as Castiel carried his brother in.

“There’s a mattress on the floor. Go ahead and lay him down.” Bobby called after Castiel before turning to his adopted son. “What the hell happened? I thought you said he wasn’t at death’s door.”

“He wasn’t until a few minutes ago. He said something about his Grace protecting Sam’s soul in Hell and Cas threw a bitch fit about it because Gabriel’s Grace is bound.” Dean said following them in.

“Cas has a right to throw one. An angel trying to use his Grace when it’s bound is risky and not done except in extreme emergencies.” Bobby said, following them in.

The humans watched as Castiel carefully laid Gabriel down on the mattress. The archangel’s color was improving slightly and his breathing was evening out. An older woman in Native American attire came in from the kitchen carrying a small bowl filled with something that had Castiel quickly moving out of her way with both hands over his nose and mouth. She bent down and held the bowl under Gabriel’s nose for several moments before pulling it away.

“What’s wrong with you Cas?” Dean asked, watching as the woman set about quickly setting the archangel’s broken bones and dislocated shoulder.

“The herbs she is using are a special rare mixture used in healing by the Native Americans. It causes angels to get... ‘high’ I believe is the correct term.” Castiel said. “It also causes us to feel very little pain. I would rather be coherent in case I am needed to aid in the healing process.”

Dean turned back to watch the woman, who now had three of the Trickster’s wings set and splinted. “I think she’s got this handled dude. Who is she anyway Bobby?”

“A Native American who specializes in all things Angelic.” The older hunter said. “I’ve been asking her for help when it comes to finding out what we need. Luther recommended her.”

“And she is the best. She seems to be well enough informed to know how to properly take care of an injured angel.” Castiel said. “I just hope my brother is strong enough to endure this trial on his Grace.”

The woman, who by now had finished with all but the worst wing, was now moving on to cleaning every cut and bruise she could with a thick yellow ointment. She didn’t bandage the wounds but let them set for several minutes before wiping off the ointment. With that done she set about smearing the same ointment on the broken bones protruding from Gabriel’s wing. Once she had completely covered both bits of bone she set the wing and bandaged it tightly before she looked up at Castiel and said something that had the angel frowning.

“Are you certain of that?” Castiel asked, moving to sit next to his brother.

The woman replied something different and Cas reached out and placed a hand on Gabriel’s head, his face full of sorrow.

“I’m so sorry Gabriel.”

“Don’t be.” Came the weak response.

“You’re awake.” Castiel said, slightly started.

“No. I’m slightly stoned.” Gabriel muttered. “It was for the best. Lucifer was using me long before he had Sam as vessel. Will I be okay?”

The woman said something and began packing up. 

He nodded. “Thank you. My Grace can take care of the rest. If you ever need anything just ask.”

The woman said something again and leaned down and gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek before leaving without saying another word. Dean and Bobby watched her go before looking back at the two angels. Castiel was staring down at the archangel with a soft expression that was both sad and happy. Gabriel’s own expression was peaceful and relaxed but with the same sadness that was present on his brother’s face. Dean and Bobby exchanged glances and the younger hunter had the sudden feeling that they had missed something. Something big if the look the angels were sharing was anything to go by.

Dean came over and kneeled down next to the two. “Everything okay?”

“Lucifer, he made...” Cas hesitated until Gabe nodded. “Gabriel had a miscarriage.”

“For the best.” Gabriel said. “I wouldn’t have been able to carry it to term anyway.”

“What?” Dean asked a bit shocked.

“I was hurt bad during the first war I was in. I can’t carry to term.” The blonde said. “It was probably from Lucifer’s previous vessel. Lucifer only used Sam’s body once.”

“Lucifer did what?” Dean asked, his hand clenching in anger. 

“Dean-o it’s okay. Sam is fine. He was more worried about me. And now I am more worried about what’s going on. Something is not right.” Gabriel said. “I can’t tell what it is until you can get these off me.” He held his wrists out to Dean with a smirk. “Free me?”

Dean nodded and grabbed a lock pick kit and pulled out his tools. “Let’s just hope this works.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” Gabriel asked. “At least it’s not a chastity belt.”

Dean just shook his head and went to work. Bobby wasn’t idle either. The older hunter went into the kitchen and came back out with a bowl of thick soup. Castiel took the offered food from him with a nod but instead of giving it to Gabriel, he began to feed his brother carefully while Dean worked. Bobby disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a towel and some clothes.

“Here. Not sure how well they’ll fit but I figure you’ll want something more then that skimpy thing you’re wearing now once you get cleaned up and get all the blood off you.” Bobby said. “We can get you something decent when you start feeling better.”

Gabriel looked confused until the older hunter held up a small mirror for him revealing the blood on his face. “Oh. That’s from when....I forgot about that.” He said before lifting the blanket to looking at the mess on his body. “I knew I was hurt I just didn’t realize there was so much blood. I guess I feel so weak due to my body’s blood loss.”

Castiel frowned. “Your body? Gabriel?”

The archangel’s head dropped. “I died Cassie. I didn’t get resurrected by our father like you did. I got pulled back by Luci. You still have your Jimmy. I...I don’t have my vessel’s soul anymore. He’s gone. I failed him Cassie. I let him die after being in my care so long.”

Castiel sat the bowl aside and leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I have no doubt that he has found his place in heaven.”

“I know.” Gabriel said. “It still hurts being alone in here.”

Dean smiled sadly at seeing the two bond. Just then there was a click from the cuff he was working on. The symbols on it glowed brightly before the cuff opened and fell off the archangel’s wrist. It hit the ground with a thud and Gabriel let out a loud gasp and a shudder in Castiel’s hold. Dean looked up and was glad to see that the blonde’s injuries were already healing. The cuts and bruises were gone as was the split lip and swollen black eye.

“Looking better already!” Dean said grabbing the other wrist and repeating what he did, causing the other cuff to fall off as well. “There we go! Step down my lady! You are free!”

Gabriel chuckled. “The Last Unicorn? Really?”

Dean just shrugged. “How are the wings?”

There was a snap and the splints disappeared. One by one each golden wing was slowly spread to it’s fullest extent before being pulled sharply back. It was on the last wing, the most damaged wing, that had the archangel hissing at the stretch before he pulled it closer to his body to inspect the appendage. Castiel helped, running his fingers carefully over the bone. He healed the bone some more before releasing the wing.

“You might have trouble flying until it fully heals.” Cas said softly. “I suggest not flying unless I am with you.”

Gabriel nodded. “Castiel I need a favor. I need you to go back to heaven. Find Balthazar and bring him here. We’ll need his help.”

“Why?” Cas said, looking quite hurt. “I can do what you need.”

Gabriel reached up and cupped his younger brother’s cheek. “This is why you were always my favorite Cassie. Always so willing to make me proud. We need Bally because I haven’t released you from being my Guardian and I probably am not going to for some time. I need someone who can freely move about Heaven without arousing suspicion. Balthazar can do this. You, I need here at my side, protecting me and advising me.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “I understand. I will do as you ask. Will you be alright alone while I go seek him out?”

“I am with your bond mate and his father.” Gabriel said causing Bobby to swell with pride. “They won’t let anything happen to me. Now hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

Castiel nodded and looked to Dean. The hunter just gave him a smile and nod. There was a rustling of feathers and the angel was gone. The archangel heaved a sigh and stretched his back popping and wings spreading before there was a strange poof sound and suddenly Gabriel’s wings were gone leaving him sitting on the mattress with nothing more then a blanket and the white clothe around his waist. Dean heaved a sigh and helped pull Gabriel to his rather shaky feet.

“What are we doing?” 

“We are getting you into the shower.” Dean said, grabbing the towel and clothes Bobby had gotten for the angel. “You can use the one next to my room. Then you can come down here and eat some more. Sound good?”

Gabriel nodded. “Thank you for this Dean. If you hadn’t listened to Sam...I most likely would have died there. I know I haven’t been much help to you but now I am in your debt. When you save the life of angel it forms a bond, with an archangel it makes it even stronger. You’re stuck with me now.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’s going to be a bad thing Gabriel.” Dean said. “Now let’s get you ready for the ball Cinderella.”

“Thanks Fairy Dean Mother.”

 

Three hours later found Gabriel fed, clean, and dressed in a pair of warm sweat pants and a rather large tee shirt. He was sitting comfortably on the couch next to Dean, who was watching television with a beer while Bobby was researching the cuffs he had been bound with. They were interrupted by the rustling of feathers and the appearance of two angels. Castiel was glaring at the taller curly haired angel who seemed to be upset that the shorter angel had whisked him away.

“Castiel I don’t care! I have better things to do then talk to your new boss!” The angel shouted.

Castiel stared down the other and nodded behind him. The other angel whirled and looked behind him. The British angel paled and took a step back when he was met with the icy, golden glare of Gabriel. The archangel’s Grace crackled along his skin as he stood up, his wings unfurling to fill the room.

“Hello Balthazar.”

“G-Gabriel. F-Fancy seeing you alive. I heard you died when Lucifer was thrown into the cage the first time.” Balthazar said, taking a step back. “Nice to see you. You look well for a dead guy.”

“I have a proposition for you Balthazar. You do this for me and I will give you what you want.” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers, girls, riches, and ancient tomes appearing before disappearing just as quickly. “Anything.”

Balthazar hesitated, looking first to Castiel, then to Dean and Bobby, and finally back to Gabriel. “And what would I have to do for that?”

“Swear your loyalty to us on your Grace.” Gabriel said. “Us being Robert Singer, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, and myself. Besides we have great health care options. Be allowed to live is one of them since I can’t have anyone knowing I’m still alive. I’m sure you understand.”

The tall angel was quite for a few minutes before he slapped his hands together with a smile. “So What’s first on the list? World domination? Another biblical flood? Another plague? I loved them. The frogs in particular were my favorite.”

Gabriel let out a dark smile. “Funny you should mention that. I need you to break into Dad’s vault. I need his weapons. My older brother is starting a war. One I intend to win. Can you do it?”

“Gabriel--”

“Silence Castiel.” Gabriel snapped. “Can you do it or do I need to find myself a new thief?”

Balthazar started laughing. “Oh this is going to be so much fun! I swear my loyalty to you and yours on my Grace Gabriel, Archangel Messenger of the Lord.”

“Good. You have six months to get this done. Is that enough time?” 

“More then enough. See you soon!” And with a flurry the angel was gone.

Castiel waited a few seconds before he made a grab, catching Gabriel as his wings vanished and he collapsed and carefully lowered him to the couch. The archangel immediately curled up against Dean, who seemed shocked by everything that had just gone down. Bobby seemed more curious about what had been said. Castiel however was furious as he kneeled at Gabriel’s feet.

“Was that little power display necessary Gabriel? You are still recovering from your injuries.” Castiel scolded. “You are going to hurt yourself.”

“Yes it was but it was also fun.” He said panting.

“Why did you ask him to do that? To steal our father’s weapons?” Castiel asked.

“Because I don’t want them in Raphael’s hands. I would rather have them and not need them then need them and not have them, Cassie. It’s called being prepared.” Gabriel said. “And with that taken care of I am ready to talk about Sam.”

Dean and Bobby sat up straighter. “What about Sam?”

“Something has happened. I can feel that someone is meddling in things they shouldn’t.” Gabriel said. “Dean what were your plans after sealing away my brother?”

“Sam and I talked about it and if we couldn’t save him then I was going to head to an ex’s house and stay with her.” Dean said. 

The archangel fell silent and seemed to think things over. “You are going to need to follow that plan Dean. You need to been seen there.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked confused. “Isn’t safer not to go there now that you’re here?”

“Yes and no.” Gabriel said. “Listen up Dean-o. I’m going to give this to you straight. No lies. No tricks. Someone has brought Sam back but there is a problem. They either didn’t do it right or they purposely did it wrong because Sam’s soul is still in hell.”

“What?” The eldest Winchester asked. “How the hell is that possible?”

“Think of it like filling out the order form and it not having the box you need.” Gabriel said.

“You mean like not having attack helicopters as a sexual orientation?” Dean asked. 

The archangel chuckled. “Interesting analogy and it sums it up nicely. But yeah. Right now the Sam that’s walking around has no morals and no feelings. He would throw you under the bus given a chance if it meant achieving his goals. He won’t be a nice person to be around.”

“So what’s that mean for you?” Dean asked. “I mean you are protecting Sam’s soul right? I was in hell, I know what that does to a person.”

Gabriel’s face became pained. “My Grace is taking any damage his soul would face. His soul is in a coma for lack of a better term while I’m protecting it. I will continue to do so until we either get it back or until my Grace runs out.”

Castiel made a strange noise that had Dean looking down. Castiel was still kneeling at his brother’s feet. The angel seemed upset by the archangel’s admission. If anything it made the elder Winchester wonder exactly how much the archangel was risking by pulling such a move. He turned to look at Bobby and luckily he understood what he was asking.

“Gabriel’s Grace is what makes him an angel, Dean.” Bobby said. “Once an angel’s Grace runs out then he becomes human and there’s no way to get that Grace back. He’ll die as a human and even if he gets brought back he’ll still be human.”

Dean turned back to Gabriel. “Are you sure you wanna risk that?”

Gabriel turned to the hunter and he was shocked by the look of sheer determination and commitment in the angel’s eyes. “Sam is more then worth that. I would die again just to keep him safe.”

Dean was silent, his green eyes staring at the archangel until he nodded. “You love him. It’s all I ask that you don’t hurt him. You’re family now.”

Gabriel gave him a smile. “I only ask that you do the same please Dean.”

His green eyes flicked to Castiel and he couldn’t stop his own smile. “I promise.”

“Castiel.” Gabriel said softly, looking down at his brother.

“Yes?” The younger angel asked, looking ready to jump if he was asked too.

“You should consider bonding with Dean right away to better protect him.” Gabriel said. “Your Grace will protect him and allow you to form a telepathic bond while also better protecting yourself. I’ll be your witness if you will let me.”

Castiel looked like someone had just told him where to find God. “You would do that for me?”

The shorter angel chuckled at the look on Cas’s face. “You always were my favorite. I would be honored to be your witness. You only bond once.”

There was a creak as Bobby stood from his chair with a knowing look. “Alright you boys. It’s late. I’m going to head to bed. Do whatever you need to just don’t leave my house in a mess. Food and beer in the fridge. Help yourselves. Night.” He said giving them each a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into his room.

Dean watched as his pseudo father left before turning back to the angels. “So... What exactly does this bonding entail? I still didn’t get a ring for Cas yet.”

Gabriel chuckled as Castiel frowned. “I do not understand what a ring has to do with bonding.”

“It’s a human promise of bonding and shows to others humans that they are off limits.” Gabriel said. “Much like a bonding mark.”

Castiel brightened at that. “I would be proud to wear Dean’s mark.”

The archangel turned to Dean. “Would you be willing to wear Castiel’s mark?”

“You have a tattoo gun hidden anywhere?” Dean asked pulling down his collar to reveal his anti-possession tattoo.

Seeing it Gabriel dissolved into chuckles. “I like it. What else have you got?”

“That’s for you to find out.” Dean said, happy to see the Trickster’s attitude returning to normal.

“Let’s head up to your room. It’ll be easier for the two of you to bond there.” Gabriel said standing with only a slight wobble.

Dean broke into a smile when he realized exactly what was being implied. He and Castiel stood as well, with the angel helping his brother. Once upstairs they settled into Dean’s room with Gabriel sitting in nice chair a few feet away from the bed. Cas, however, was looking nervously at the bed. To Dean it was a repeat of the night he had tried to get the angel laid. He passed them both an unopened bottle of hunter’s helper and excused himself to the bathroom, promising to only be a few minutes.

Once Dean was gone Castiel turned to the archangel, setting the bottle aside. “What do I do?”

The Trickster chuckled and changed his bottle into a nice red wine and opened it, pouring it into a glass he summoned. “Go with the flow bro. I get the feeling that Dean-o knows exactly what he’s doing. Just relax. It’ll be fun.”

The dark haired angel just nodded and tried to calm his vessel’s racing heart. He had nearly succeeded when the door opened and Dean returned. He turned to greet his human when he noticed that the eldest Winchester had apparently decided to forgo his shirt, shoes and socks while he was in the bathroom. A sharp whistle rang out and he tossed his shirt at the responsible archangel with a smile. Castiel’s blue eyes were drawn to the hunter’s sculpted chest and stomach before he heard a small chuckle. His eyes trailed up and met with sparkling green eyes and a blinding smile.

“See something you like Cas?” Dean asked.

The angel felt himself flush. “Your body is very pleasing to admire.” He admitted.

Dean moved closer and he felt his blush increase. It only worsened when the human reached up and gently pushed the overcoat from his shoulders and helped him remove it completely before folding it and setting it aside with care. Cas swallowed hard and turned his eyes away only to see the amused face of Gabriel watching them with a smile. He started to glare but his chin was caught by in a strong grip and he suddenly was staring up into the emerald green of his hunter’s eyes.

“Okay. Lesson one. Kissing. I love to kiss. Kissing is very good and is allowed at any and all times.” Dean said softly. “May I?”

Castiel’s eyes flicked down to Dean’s lips before coming back to lock eyes again and giving a hesitant nod. The hunter leaned down and pressed their lips together as gently as possible. The angel’s eyes went wide and then fluttered closed. It felt amazing and he was ashamed at the noise that escaped him when Dean pulled back from the kiss. This got a chuckle and he opened his mouth to ask what was funny and then he was being kissed again, this time with Dean’s tongue sliding into his mouth and tangling with his own. Against his will his hands came up to clutch at the broad shoulders as his knees went weak. 

Dean pulled back again and this time Castiel didn’t care about the noise he made. “I want to do more. Is that okay Cas?”

The angel nodded and Dean set to work first pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders to pool on the floor. It was quickly followed by the buttons of his white dress shirt coming undone which was then lovingly pulled open and it joined the jacket on the floor. Castiel watched with curious eyes as Dean fingered the blue tie that was still hanging around his neck with a smirk.

“Maybe next time we can play with this.” Dean said loosening the tie and letting it join the rest on the floor.

Castiel’s blue eyes watched the tie hit the floor. Before he could blink a warm body was pressing against his own drawing a loud moan from him. His knees went weak as Dean’s talented lips found his neck, latching on and sucking, causing a bruise to form that was then treated to small little licks. Those wicked lips moved down going further until they reached his nipples. He actually did collapse when that sinfully hot tongue lapped against the sensitive bud. With a chuckle Dean pulled back and half-carried half-dragged his angel and laid him on the bed.

“Not the smartest idea on my part.” Dean said with a chuckle. “I didn’t take into account how sensitive you’d be. I’ll have to remember that.”

The angel stared at his human with glazed eyes. “Dean...more please?”

“As you wish.” Dean said swooping down to capture a nipple between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug, that had the angel arching and gasping.

Dean used every skill that he had acquired since he was fifteen to make sure that his angel felt only pleasure. He alternated between kisses, nips, and licks as he made his way down the slim body. He made sure to memorize every spot on the angel’s body that seemed like a hot spot. He stopped only when he was blocked by the blue pants that were in his way, but those lovely hip bones that he began to nibble on more then made up for it.

“Dean!” Came the startled cry when he slid his tongue under the waistband of the pants.

He lifted his head to look into those wide blue eyes. “Yes?”

“I....I need....Take them off....Please!”

Dean nodded and popped the button on the pants. He pulled them down the angel’s legs, pleased when Cas helped him by managing to kick his shoes off. The socks went with the pants easily enough, leaving the angel in nothing more then a pair of simple white boxers. Boxes that were straining with the angel’s rock hard erection. 

Licking his lips Dean looked up at his angel. “Do you mind?”

When the angel shook his head Dean smiled and carefully pulled down the thin piece of clothing and it joined the rest of the angel’s clothes on the floor. Laying down between the angel’s spread thighs he was greeted by the sight of the straining erection nestled in the black curls. He was pleased to see that he and the angel were evenly matched in length. He looked up and gave Castiel a grin. Turning back to his prize he easily swallowed the angel whole earning a choked scream.

Across the room Gabriel almost choked on his wine. It was clear that while his Sam had never been with a man before him, the elder Winchester seemingly had been around the block quite a few times. It was clear that his little brother was in good hands and he was glad that he had soundproofed the room. It still made him wonder what position the hunter would take when it came time to get to the good part. Laughing to himself he summoned up some chocolate to go with his wine and kept a careful watch just in case either of them needed anything.

Castiel arched into the warm mouth that was enveloping him. He didn’t know that such a thing was possible but it was almost like heaven. His hands trailed down and slid into Dean’s hair, clutching at the short locks. When his hunter swallowed around him he managed to grab a small fistful of those brunette strands and pull. He more felt then heard Dean moan around him. Curious he pulled again causing another moan and that warm sinful mouth left him.

“Now you’re getting with the program Cas. Don’t be afraid to touch me. Hell you don’t need to hold back at all. I like it when a bit of force is used.” Dean said with a smile as he pulled off his pants and boxers leaving him just as nude as the angel and sporting a matching erection that was complete with a little silver ring in the head. “Ready for more? It gets better.”

Blue eyes widened at that, taking in Deans undressed state, and eyeing the metal. “Better?” He asked hesitantly. “How?”

Dean pulled back and positioned himself on the angel’s hips. “Well since you are new to this I wanted to go easy on you so I’ll play catch this time. You are going to fuck me.”

Castiel made a choked noise. “Won’t that hurt you?”

“Nope. I just need some more...” Dean trailed off and there was a soft snap and a tube of lubricant appeared next to him. “Thanks Gabe. Now we’re ready. You can never have too much.”

Dean opened the bottle and poured some straight onto Castiel’s straining length, earning a hiss from the angel. Without skipping a beat he closed the lube and tossed it back to the archangel. Grinning he positioned himself over the angel and slowly began to sink down. Castiel bit his lip and his eyes closed as he was enveloped by the warmth that was Dean Winchester. He could only hope his Father would forgive him because this was truly heaven.

Dean focused on watching Castiel’s face as he slowly sank down on the angel. He was glad he had taken the time to prepare himself in the bathroom. If he had waited then he wouldn’t have been able to control himself enough to watch the emotions dance across the normally composed angel’s face. Sinking down on those last few inches he settled on the angel’s hips, grateful he was able to take him despite having not been intimate with a guy in years. Settling himself a bit better he was greeted with those dilated blue eyes opening to stare at him with a mixture of love and something else in them. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, his voice slightly rough.

Cas’s hands came up to grab his hips, those slim fingers digging in deep enough to give him just the slightest edge of pain to the pleasure. “I’ve never....It’s amazing. Tight...and hot. Feels good.”

“I’m going to move. You okay with that?” Dean asked. “If it’s too much sensation just let me know and I’ll give you a minute.”

Cas nodded and let out a low whine as the hunter slowly lifted himself off his straining erection only to lower himself back on it at the same pace. It was wonderful and torturous at the same time. It felt too good to be real and too real to be a dream. After the third stroke he couldn’t take anymore and dug his fingers into Dean’s hips and all but slammed him down. Dean let out a harsh cry that had him pausing and looking up at the brunette curiously. The sound he made didn’t sound like a pain filled cry or a pleasured one but something in between that had him confused.

Dean struggled to get his breath and looked down at his angel. “Do it again. Please.”

It was the please that broke him. Castiel gripped Dean tight, and using his wings for leverage, thought they were unseen, flipped them both over so the hunter was now under him. He thrust into the body under him a few times before Dean stopped him. He lifted his leg and hooked it over Castiel’s elbow and repositioned the angel’s grip on his hips. Sliding down a tiny bit more he shuddered a bit and nodded to the angel.

“Don’t hold back Cas. I want it all. I want the pleasure and the pain. The joy and the sorrow. The love and the hate. I wanted everything you are willing to give me. I want now and forever.” Dean said his green eyes pinning Castiel in place. “I want you.”

The dark haired angel stared down at his human in awe. Never before had he heard of someone giving themselves over so completely to an angel. He could see Dean’s soul reaching for his and it was all he could do not to lose control. His Grace crackled over his skin and his eyes began to glow. He arched and his wings took on a corporeal form, their ten foot black feathers filling the room. 

Dean’s eyes flicked to his wings, then back to his face before pulling him down for a harsh kiss that shattered his control. He slammed into the body below him without hesitation pulling scream of pleasure and pleas for more. Their cries of pleasure were nearly lost under the rocking of the bed, the slap of skin, and slamming of wings against walls. 

It was over far too soon for both of them, with Dean screaming Castiel’s name as the angel sank his teeth into his neck before whispering the words to complete the bond before they both collapsed on the now partially destroyed bed. Castiel finally found the will to pull himself off his bond mate before collapsing on his side, his black wings settling over them like a blanket. The dark haired angel was almost instantly half asleep but his mate was not. Green eyes snapped open and sought out the gold ones that were watching from across the room.

Gabriel was sitting motionless, his eyes filled with tears and his heart heavy as he watched them. It hurt that he hadn’t been able to sleep next to his mate after their bonding was over. Instead he was torn away from his mate and thrust into a new world of pain by Lucifer with barely a chance to say goodbye. He was so lost in his own pain that it took him a minute to notice that both Dean and Castiel were holding a hand out to him. He frowned, not understanding until Dean patted the bed.

“Fix the bed and join us. I think we need this as much as you do.” Dean whispered, his voice rough and tired. “Come on. Just for tonight.”

Gabriel was about to decline when he noticed something he never had before. The eldest Winchester’s eyes were also green. If anyone had asked he gave in because for a moment he saw in those green eyes, not Dean, but his Sam. His heart longed for his mate and he gave in to his need for comfort from his new family.

There was a quite snap and the bed was changed into a queen with silk sheets and fur blankets. He didn’t think twice before stripping completely and joining them, curling up against Dean before one of Castiel’s wings settled over them. With a smile he let his own wings out and mirrored his younger brother and covered them all from head to toe in his golden wings. It didn’t take long after that before all three slipped into a peaceful sleep.

 

Footsteps echoed loudly in the empty building. A dark figure ran through the empty halls and down the stairs as fast as they dared. When they made it to the bottom level the person rushed down the cold hall and into the room at the end. They skidded to a halt and turned flipping the light switch with an almost violent force.

“Gabe! GABE!” Sam called as his green eyes took in the blood stained floor and bloody rebar in the otherwise empty room. “GABRIEL!”

“There’s no one here Sam. Whoever this Gabriel is that you’re looking for must have been moved.” Said an older bald man, as he came into the room, panting from trying to keep up. “Or worse. You said he was in bad shape didn’t you?”

“He’s alive Samuel.” Sam said. “I know it!”

Samuel Campbell shook his head. “Even if he is alive they probably moved him somewhere else. Didn’t you say you told Dean? Maybe your brother got him out.”

“Then I need to get to Lisa. Dean promised me he’d go to her if we couldn’t find a way to save me. He has to be there. Come on let’s go.” Sam said turning for the stairs.

“Sam it’s nearly three in the morning.” Samuel groused. “This can wait until we get set up. We need a few hours at least so I can make a few calls. I promise we’ll find this Gabriel of yours.”

The younger hunter thought about it for a minute. “Yeah. You’re right. We need a plan. Tomorrow I’ll swing into Bobby Singer’s house. Even if he’s dead he still might have something we can use, like a way to track angels or something.”

“Sure kid. First thing tomorrow.” Samuel agreed, turning and leading the way out.

*I will find you Gabriel. I swear it!* Sam thought, as he took one last look at the blood stained floor before killing the lights and bathing the room in darkness once more.


End file.
